


finders keepers

by yomigae



Series: finders keepers [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Domestic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Necrophilia, Roleplay, fake necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigae/pseuds/yomigae
Summary: “Dead or alive,” Shuusuke whispers, “it doesn't make a single difference to me.”
Relationships: Irie Kanata/Fuji Shuusuke
Series: finders keepers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058333
Kudos: 1





	finders keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vwmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwmn/gifts).



> In this, Fuji is around 20/21 and Irie is around 23/24.
> 
> This fic contains some sexual content that is technically consensual non-con, and a fake-necrophilia kink that might not be for everyone. There is no death, violence, or blood, but please proceed with caution!

**Yesterday**

—

[10:24 pm] shuusuke

see you tmrw at 5?

[10:30 pm] kanata

yeah

see ya

**Today**

—

[4:08 pm] shuusuke

do you have any eggs in the fridge?

/// 

At 3 minutes past 5 PM, Fuji Shuusuke unlocks Irie Kanata’s door. 

Shuusuke puts his keys away, and they disappear into the bottom of his bag. He didn’t think he would have to dig them up in the first place. When was the last time he had used the spare key Kanata gave him? Shuusuke doesn’t know, but he wasn’t going to stand outside ringing the doorbell any longer.

“Kanata?”

No answer. Weird. 

It’s then that he sees him. Kanata is lying on the bed.

Shuusuke sighs. He could have just let him in. 

‘Kanata. Have you had dinner? I brought some...Kanata.'

  
  


///

  
  


Shuusuke walks up to the scene after setting down the groceries. 

Irie Kanata is lying in a small pool of red, the size of a dinner plate. There's a trail of blood coming from the corner of his opened mouth. His eyes are closed peacefully, lashes fanned across his cheek, as if he had been murdered gently in his sleep without protest. Shuusuke glances down. There's a bottle of ketchup in the trash can beside his feet, and he stares at Kanata without batting an eyelash.

///

  
  


“Kanata. Cut it out.”

Kanata, by nature of being dead, doesn’t respond.

Shuusuke crosses his arms, letting out a curt sigh. _Here we go again_ , he thinks. He just came here to get dicked, but of course this schemer wasn’t going to let him have it so easily. 

Shuusuke has it figured out. Fucking with him is Kanata’s biggest kink. Last time Kanata duct taped himself and hid in the closet pretending to have been robbed. The time before that Kanata pretended to faint all the way until Shuusuke drove them to the hospital. Shuusuke’s learning. He hates Kanata. He’s sick and tired of his shit, all the time. He knows Kanata must be deriving so much pleasure from this. Shuusuke feels it vicariously. Well done. Ha ha. Very amusing. Shuusuke didn’t even flinch. He thinks about the ketchup, and the ruined sheets, and his own diminishing patience and sanity. Kanata has certainly done it, but at what cost?

“Get up already, I’m hungry, I want to cook.”

No response. Shuusuke pauses, staring quietly down at Kanata’s form. He holds still as to make as little movement himself as possible and observes. Kanata is quite good at being dead. Hardly any signs of breathing or movement, his eyelids are still, no quivers.

“Are you waiting for me to give you a medal or what?” He shoves Kanata. Smacks him on the chest. Pinches his face. No movement.

Shuusuke scoffs. “You know, I’ll give your performance a 4 out of 5. But this amateur setup...1 out of 5. Not your best act, Irie Kanata.”

Shuusuke squints. Kanata doesn’t smirk. Shuusuke thought he might. He _never_ rates Kanata’s acting above a 3. So it’s still not enough. When will he stop fooling around? Shuusuke feels like he’s being tested now, as if he has to work to come up with something that Kanata will think is worth waking up for. He didn’t sign up for any of this. He hates him so much right now. Frustration builds, and a muscle in his face twitches.

“You're so _annoying_...god.” Shuusuke groans.

But he knows the more pissed off he gets, the more it pleases Kanata. 

What would it take? Shuusuke just wants a good fuck and to have some dinner.

Suddenly, he knows the answer, the only answer, and it makes him feel resigned.

 _You want to play like this?_ He thinks. _Fine._

A glint flickers across his iris. 

When he speaks again, Shuusuke’s voice changes. “Look at you,” he says, voice low and repulsed, as if addressing something disgusting. “You died. How pathetic. Who's gonna keep me entertained now?”

Kanata, who is dead, doesn’t move, but Shuusuke somehow gets the feeling that he stops breathing even more.

Shuusuke pulls Kanata up by the shoulders, so that he’s sitting up. Kanata’s lax spine resists, but Shuusuke is strong enough, and he leaves Kanata folded forwards by the waist like a broken doll. 

Shuusuke throws the ketchup drenched pillow on the ground. Shoves the stained sheets to the side. The smell of sweet tomato was starting to make him nauseous. “So pitiful,” he says as he works. “You went through six years of med school only to fucking die.

“Why'd you invite me over if you can't even do your one job?” Shuusuke scoffs derisively, laying Kanata’s dead body back down onto the bed. The heat of his corpse doesn’t register in Shuusuke’s mind. It’s too late, Shuusuke’s too far gone, coaxed into the role unwittingly, but now he’s very much _here_. Kanata’s been murdered, his precious Kanata. Shuusuke has wanted so many times to kill Kanata himself, and now it’s been done for him, it’s finally happened. They’ll never touch each other again. They’ll never watch TV and have breakfast and laugh together again. His body lies here, with no owner to control its actions, no volition, no will, desire...no resistance. 

Beautiful even in death. It makes Shuusuke want to fuck him.

Kanata lies still, and Shuusuke can feel his own dick hardening at the thought.

“You think you’re allowed to die?” He says, eyes narrowed, leering. “Sorry, but I won’t let you waste my time like that—” 

The sound of zippers. 

A hand on Kanata’s jaw, a thumb on Kanata’s lip.

Shuusuke’s thumb presses in, glides across Kanata’s hot and wet tongue. He can suddenly feel the faint breaths being sucked in through Kanata’s mouth. The detail makes his skin tingle.

The sensation of presence, coming over to loom by Kanata’s head. Shuusuke tilts Kanata’s face to the side, watching him from above with dilated eyes.

He bends down, whispers mockingly in Kanata’s ear. “Why are you breathing? Dead people don’t breathe.”

Kanata doesn’t respond.

Only feels something warm and smooth pressing against his slack lips.

“Here. I’ll fix your shitty acting,” Shuusuke says, and pushes his dick into Kanata’s mouth.

///

Any pathway to his lungs through his mouth is now crammed shut by Shuusuke’s cock. 

Not that it matters, because Kanata is dead.

Lying down doesn’t quite work, so Shuusuke makes Kanata sit up, and holding him by the sides of the head, lowers his head onto his cock. Kanata’s mouth fits around his girth, jaw slack. Shuusuke’s venture inside meets teeth. Kanata is true to his role, not breaking his act or even trying to make the face fucking feel any better for Shuusuke. No suction, no spit, no tongue. He’s dead. Shuusuke couldn’t ask for any different. This is the fun, he thinks. He’ll have to think of ways all on his own to make use of Kanata’s body in order to pleasure himself.

And so he threads his fingers into Kanata’s curls, slowly presses his head down further on his cock until he feels his tip hitting the back of his throat, and suddenly it’s...it’s tight.

Kanata doesn’t gag. Doesn’t open his eyes. Shuusuke’s heart is pounding, knowing...knowing all that Kanata is doing right now, for him, to breathe, to take his dick, trying so hard to hold still…

But it doesn’t matter, because Kanata is dead.

No pain. No pleasure. Just a body.

Free for Shuusuke to please himself with.

Shuusuke closes his eyes.

“Ugh…” He holds Kanata’s face still, pushes his hips deeper into Kanata’s throat, slowly, pulls out, fucks into it again repeatedly. He’s not trying to hurt him. He doesn’t want to forcibly shatter their little game. Shuusuke has other plans for making Kanata wake up and pay attention to him, and it wouldn’t be fun to break the act through violence. He wants to revive Kanata, make him feel so much pleasure that his lingering soul would be so unwilling to leave the bliss behind that it dives straight back into his body.

Still, Kanata’s body is his to use.

Shuusuke looks down, watches his own engorged dick disappear past Kanata’s mouth.

Past the point where their flesh meets, Shuusuke sees it. Sitting by the edge of the bed, Kanata’s so hard in his pajama pants, looks as if it’s pressing against the cotton painfully. It makes him smirk. Shuusuke can’t describe this wonderful sensation he feels all across his body at the sight of Kanata’s hard on. Any harder and his tip is going to pop out of the elastic.

Shuusuke’s hands card through Kanata’s hair, resting at the nape of his neck. He brushes his cheeks lovingly with his thumbs. “Look at you,” he whispers, raspier and breathier than Shuusuke himself expected, loud in contrast to the quiet wet sounds of fucking. “Still so horny even after you've died.”

He pulls the head of orange hair off his dick, eyes on the trail of spit and precum stretched between Kanata’s lips and the tip of his cock. It snaps against Kanata’s chin. 

Shuusuke laughs. “You’re such a slut, Irie-sensei. Drooling for cock even after you’ve died. Can you imagine being found like this?”

He pushes Kanata’s shoulders lightly, and Kanata’s dead body succumbs to gravity, back flumping against the mattress. His head bobs a little with the bounce. Shuusuke doesn’t waste time, yanks Kanata’s pants down to where his knees fold by the edge of the bed. The loose cloth drops to his ankles. Shuusuke pushes his knees apart, pulls his hips towards him, kneels down by Kanata’s leaking cock.

Shuusuke licks the tip, once, then twice, feels the familiar taste of Kanata’s precum on his tongue. 

“Begging to be touched even after death. Finally exposed for the slut that you are. Irie Kanata...who was he? ‘He was a kind...and an upright doctor…’, ‘who knew he was secretly this kind of person?’” Shuusuke mumbles, taking Kanata into his mouth as he speaks. His eyelids are half closed over his clouded eyes, and he’s no longer sure what exactly he’s even saying, relinquished control over his mind to the sensation of his blood pounding through his veins.

He slides down, almost all the way, comes back up again and lets his spit run down Kanata’s cock, enough that his hand can stroke his length while he sucks on the tip.

A thought occurs to him, and Shuusuke laughs to himself around Kanata’s cock, vibrating around him. Kanata’s cock twitches. Shuusuke looks up, doesn’t get a good view of Kanata when he’s lying down, but Kanata is holding still, lifeless as a rock. So Shuusuke goes on. “And if they did your autopsy, what would they find?”

Between his soliloquy, Shuusuke traces the ridges of Kanata’s cock head with his tongue. His hand lets go of the shaft, and Shuusuke starts to slide down all the way, flattening his tongue, as far as he can take it. He comes off with a gasp, panting past the thick saliva in his mouth. 

“They would examine your insides and discover...nothing but a slut through and through. Irie-sensei...your entire reputation would be ruined.

“They would say...‘what is Irie-sensei’s cause of death?’ ‘Oh...I’m afraid it appears he died from horniness. It seems he hasn’t seen Shuusuke in weeks, and his soul went straight to heaven from masturbating too hard. It shot right out of him...from here,’” Shuusuke licks at the opening of his dick. “Isn’t that right?”

 _Yes_ , he imagines Kanata replying, hears it in his ears, the ways Kanata has begged him before— _yes, yes, so just give it to me, please—_

 _Patience_ , Shuusuke retorts, in this conversation with himself. _I’ll give it to you alright, but first..._

He wonders briefly, slobbering over dick, if Kanata isn’t about to come some time soon.

“Maybe I should...hmm, just leave you right now, like this, to be found?” Shuusuke smirks sinisterly. He pulls off with a pop. True to his threat, Shuusuke stands up. “I’ll even call the police for you~” he says with delight, wiping his mouth.

He doesn’t even know how many of the cock-muffled words he’s been muttering have made it to Kanata’s ears, but Kanata is rock hard. Shuusuke decides he’s ready. 

He chuckles softly. “I’m just kidding. We can’t have that, of course.”

The sound of clothes falling. 

The sound of a drawer, slid open with intention and ease. The flip of a bottle cap. Something cold tossed onto the bed, falling beside Kanata’s arm.

A hand on his cock, cold, wet, slipping up and down.

“Maybe they’ll think _this,”_ he tugs Kanata’s cock, and beside the man’s prone form, the bed dips, “is just rigor mortis setting in. But I’ll know the truth, Irie-sensei...and you know, the fact is…”

Shuusuke leans into Kanata’s ear.

“Dead or alive,” he whispers, “it doesn't make a single difference to me.”

///

With his back arched, weight of his upper body lying on Kanata’s dead form, face buried in Kanata’s neck, Shuusuke fingers himself open, moaning quietly into Kanata’s ear.

When he’s loosened up enough, Shuusuke sits up again. He straddles Kanata’s legs, slides their erections together. Kanata’s dick falls onto his stomach, and Shuusuke grinds his ass into it a couple of times. He lines up his lubed hole.

“How convenient that you died while you were hard. Now I can,” he gasps as the tip of Kanata’s dick squeezes in, “use you all I want.”

Shuusuke hits bottom almost too easily. He’s turned on beyond words, body tingling, relaxed and ready and craving...Kanata is hot and hard, lodged inside him.

Shuusuke lifts his hips, and lets it slam down again, thighs slapping against thighs.

“Ahh...” it escapes him quietly. 

The press of Kanata’s dick inside him feels too good, Shuusuke’s losing the ability to think and come up with anything else to verbally abuse him with. He forgets about their roleplay for a moment, just feeling the slide of cock up his ass as he rides Kanata, lifting and lowering his hips slowly at first, then faster. In place of licentious provocations, little moans and gasps tumble out of his mouth, and Shuusuke lets himself truly unwind in the pleasure. No more words are needed as Shuusuke graces Kanata’s ears with the proof of how good his cock feels, letting his lewd noises speak for themselves.

“Ungh...ahh— fuck...”

“Hah…”

 _I love your cock,_ these words formulate foggily in his head, but he doesn’t say them, because Kanata isn’t here to ask. Because he’s dead.

Shuusuke feels so frustrated, he fucks himself onto Kanata harder, faster.

“Touch me, idiot…” He groans, grabs one of Kanata’s wrists by his side and puts his hand over his own chest. Not a muscle moves in Kanata’s hand, makes no effort to caress the nipple beneath his loosely curled fingers. “ _Ugh_ ,” Shuusuke groans in frustration, then lets him go. He watches Kanata’s arm tumble heavily down, knuckles grazing over Shuusuke’s cock before falling completely limp in a bent angle by his side again. 

It’s so hot to him, his eyes could roll to the back of his head. Of course Kanata could never touch him again. All he can do forever now is serve Shuusuke, make him feel good.

“All you’ve ever been good for,” Shuusuke mumbles, thought midway, no context.

“No better than a fuck doll,” he growls. 

“Ahn— ahn— ungh— Kanata...hah—”

Shuusuke shifts his feet out from under him, squatting over Kanata’s hips now as he bounces on his cock. 

The room fills with Shuusuke’s moans alone, a solo performance, reminds him of fucking his toys on the cold tiles of his own bathroom floor, turning himself on with how hot he sounds, and the thought that Kanata would rather play dead than fulfill his own role in the duet makes Shuusuke mad...and madly turned on, at the same time.

///

Something possesses him, and Shuusuke leans down, presses his lips against Kanata’s slack mouth.

He feels no breath, coming in and out. Not that it matters at this point.

He licks Kanata’s lips, tugs on it with his teeth, shoves his tongue into Kanata’s mouth and attempts to get his tongue to move. Shuusuke keeps moaning, his hips haven’t stopped, but it’s hard to make out with a dead person who can’t move for you, hard to do the work all on his own.

Kanata’s dead.

“ _Ugh_!” Shuusuke drums his clenched fists on Kanata’s chest with bitter rage. It’s a dramatic display, a schematic climax, delivered through an intricate and exquisite cry of angst. The passion, mixed with the dread, the pleasure mixed with the pain, the horror behind his unfettered desire...the grandiose and sublime performance of a star, worthy, in Irie Kanata’s mind, of lending himself as mere prop to.

“Fuck me already, you piece of shit!” Shuusuke shouts, voice dripping with desperation.

His shoulders cave, and his neck bends, head drooping down in defeat over Kanata’s lifeless expression.

“Why the fuck did you die?!” Shuusuke grits through his teeth, voice shaky, strained, and absolutely destroyed.

Kanata hears the sobbing before he feels the teardrop splatter from above onto his face.

It rolls, like a crystalline jewel, down the contours of his cheek, disappearing into the frame of his ear.

The room is silent, save for the heaving of breath, the aftermath of a fierce performance.

When Shuusuke comes to, reeling back from the act, when he shifts his weight back down onto Kanata’s cock again, he realizes Kanata has already come inside him.

///

Shuusuke doesn’t comment on the cum. Instead, he promptly leans over to pull some tissues from the bedside table and steps off of Kanata’s hips.

He catches the cum dripping out of his hole. He’s thinking and not thinking at the same time. Thoughts come to him, like a million ways to humiliate Kanata for being a slut and coming after death, but he thinks he’s talked at him for long enough. A more urgent and pressing need burns in him, and Shuusuke’s expression is trained and concentrated again.

He’s acted, he gave in, he played along for long enough. 

Now it’s time to revive Kanata.

It’s time to wake him up.

Shuusuke wastes no time. He grabs the bottle of lube off the bed. It takes him some effort to make Kanata lift his uncooperative legs. He folds them towards his chest, holds the back of both his knees with one hand. With the other, he drizzles a generous amount of lube over Kanata’s exposed hole.

He wished he had his eyes open when Kanata came. He might have caught his expression twisting, and Shuusuke would have won there and then, but as it stands, his mission, his competition with himself is not yet over.

But dead or alive, Shuusuke knows this body inside out.

He sticks two fingers into Kanata all at once. He doesn’t try to stretch him, or finger fuck him slow. Instead, Shuusuke slides the pads of his fingers along Kanata’s upper wall with intent, going further in, pressing, pressing, until...

“—Nng~”

Shuusuke looks up.

Kanata hasn’t moved. Still dead. But dead or alive, there are, after all, only two people in the room.

Shuusuke snorts. 

“I heard you,” he says through a grin.

 _No you didn’t_ , Kanata probably wants to say. It’s a very minute shift in his expression, but Shuusuke regardless notices him trying hard to suppress the corners of his mouth from going up, just a little.

“C’mon, that’s enough,” he sighs resignedly, hoping Kanata would have had his fun and give him a break.

But Kanata still refuses to move.

 _Not so easy_ ~, Shuusuke hears chiming in his head.

But it’s good enough. Shuusuke considers himself successful.

“Fine,” Shuusuke concludes.

He slicks up his own dick, a little softer now than before, and jerks it to hardness again. Both hands holding Kanata’s legs now, he presses in, slowly this time, just enjoying the sensation. He loves sex with Kanata. It feels so good, all the time, no matter what kind of scenario Kanata subjects him to, in the end it feels so good in so many ways.

Shuusuke bucks his hips, fucking into Kanata’s heat, lovingly, relentlessly.

With half lidded eyes, Shuusuke watches Kanata’s face again. Looking for another trace of him cracking behind his play, but Kanata is lying still. Shuusuke wonders if it feels good for him, how good it feels for him right now, thinks it’s hot that Kanata can’t respond to anything being done to him, but kind of misses his honey voice telling him how good his cock feels in his ear. 

Shuusuke knows he’s close. He closes his eyes now. It no longer matters what Kanata thinks or feels. He is dead, once again, to Shuusuke. No pain, no pleasure, no desire, no defence, just a lifeless vessel, Shuusuke found him like this in his home, and finders keepers—he gets to use him however he likes and all Kanata can do is shut up and take it— and Kanata feels so good, so tight— Kanata is working so hard to be dead for Shuusuke— He was away for two weeks and he missed him— 

The heat at the base of his stomach explodes. Shuusuke sees white before he knows it. _Kanata,_ he thinks, or maybe moans, he doesn’t know. He lets go of the legs in his hand, and lies himself down on Kanata’s chest.

By chance—past the muffle of soft skin, past the help of his ribcage trying to keep his secret, Shuusuke hears it...the beating of Kanata’s heart under his ear.

He smiles, unable to contain it.

It’s over.

///

Shuusuke gets off him, pulls out of him.

To his absolute astonishment, Kanata _still_ doesn’t move.

Shuusuke...doesn’t have the energy to care about this tomfoolery anymore.

“Kanata...let’s make dinner,” he tries to offer.

No response.

“... _Why_?”

Nothing.

 _What is the point of this?_ He thinks exasperatedly, but he’s beyond caring now.

“I’m gonna leave.”

Shuusuke frowns. Not a muscle moves in the man on the bed.

“Ok,” so he simply says.

Fuji Shuusuke starts to pick his clothes up off the floor and put them back on. Within a minute he has his shirt buttoned and coat back on his shoulders. He slips into his socks, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Kanata.

He stands, watching him. Shuusuke feels a deep seated resignation, a familiar feeling, unavoidable when it comes to being with someone like this, so resigned that it pacifies his constant baseline desire to kill Kanata all over again.

He got what he came for, more or less, he supposes. He wanted to have dinner and chat a little, too, because he missed him, but if Kanata is going to be this way then there’s nothing he can do.

“Well, at least get up and put the gyoza in the freezer,” he says, then adds, “stupid.”

At the door, he fishes out his keys again.

Hand on the doorframe, he looks back.

“See you in the next life, Kanata," he says quietly, then locks the door.

///

Shuusuke is a 3 minute walk away from Irie Kanata’s house when he gets a text.

[5:10 pm] 

come back~

Shuusuke stops walking. He wants to sigh, and sigh, and sigh.

_Why him?_

_Why did it have to be him?_

He storms back the way he came, footfall heavy. He’s at Kanata’s door, not bothering to knock, fumbling angrily for his keys when he gets another text.

“What would you do if I really died?”

His hand reaching for the door handle falters.

Shuusuke stands in the corridor for a while. 

The autumn wind is blowing, his scarf is being whisked, hair flying every which way with a particularly strong gust. Leaves skid across the ground. Some birds take off, all together, from the edge of the adjacent rooftop. The sun disappears behind some clouds, and Shuusuke is unable to suppress a shiver from the chill.

What he would do...does Kanata even _know_ ? Does he even have _any idea_?

Shuusuke takes a deep breath, all traces of anger dissipated, replaced with something heavy and muted instead.

He unlocks the door. “You’re asking me that after I spent the entire last hour explaining?” Shuusuke steps through the door saying.

Kanata’s putting the eggs in the fridge, one by one. He smiles warmly.

“Hmm? Sorry, I was dead, can you tell me one more time~?”

Shuusuke wants to go up and kiss him, but he doesn’t.

“If you ever die, I’ll kill you,” he just says.

end.


End file.
